villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mary Barrows
Mary Barrows is the main antagonist of the videogame Clock Tower: The First Fear. She planned the demise of many young people, unleashing Bobby Barrows as her main form of murder. She is referred to as "Ms. Mary" by Jennifer Simpson, Ann, Laura and Lotte. She appears as a middle aged blonde woman, wearing a white blouse and a purple dress. While she appears to be a caring woman at first, the girls later find out that Mary is an insane killer, who only pretended to care about them. History Mary Barrows gave birth to two twins, Bobby and Dan with the help of Dr. Walter Simpson in 1986. However, they were not normal twins, as they devoured Dr. Simpson's right hand. He immediately discovered that the children were demons, and they should have died. As a result, Mary had Dr. Simpson sealed in a padded room that was intended for her, where he died three days later of suffocation. Sometime before the first game began, she locked Simon Barrows in the shed within the courtyard of the mansion. Mary adopted four orphan girls, Jennifer, Ann, Laura, and Lotte from the Granite Orphanage to live with her and Mr. Barrows at their mansion in Norway. When they arrived, she had them remain in the main foyer while she left. It is assumed she was scheming the demises of the girls, along with Bobby, to feed them to Dan. She can be seen in many ways in the first game. In the telephone room, she can either "comfort" Jennifer by giving her a drink, which poisons her and locks her in the shed, where she later kills Lotte and tries to kill Jennifer. If Jennifer found out about her father's demise, Mary will simply try to kill Jennifer in the telephone room. Mary met her demise upon the clock tower (depending on the path chosen, she can either be flung off by ravens, thrown into the circuit board and shocked to death, or flung off the clock tower in attempt to kill Jennifer.) In some of the endings, Mary either kills Jennifer herself, or lives. Canonically, Mary was killed in the incident, as reports say that Jennifer was the only survivor. Personality Mary is a woman with a twisted mind, she has no feelings for anyone except her children. He is very intelligent and is capable of feigning benevolence in order to achieve his goals, although he can become hysterical if he gets angry. She has a fair complexion, with blond hair which during the game is collected. She is wearing a white long-sleeved blouse with a skirt and black shoes. Gallery Mary the first fear-0.png Ct5.png|Mary with Jennifer in the opening scene. MaryShootsJennifer.gif|Mary kills Jennifer with a shotgun. MaryCloak.png|Mary, in a black cloak, walks past her guard dog in the cave under the mansion. KillYou.gif|Mary attempting to strangle Jennifer in endings S and B. MaryElectrocuted.gif|Mary is electrocuted to death in Ending B. Trivia *Mary is probably the closest female figure the girls had to a mother/maternal figure, adding to the tragic nature of Mary's betrayal of them. *If the player discovers Walter Simpson's corpse, then encounters Mary in the lounge, she will attack Jennifer with a knife. If Jennifer turns off the lights, Mary flashes between a normal woman to a sprite in bright colors. The lights will turn back on automatically and Mary will turn back to normal. This is an error that only appears in the SNES version. *It is possible that Mary was partially inspired by Betsy Palmer's portrayal of Pamela Voorhees in the original Friday the 13th. Navigation Category:Female Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Satanism Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Protective Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Aristocrats